


Ovine Immunity

by ottermo



Series: Fandot Creativity [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Herc has a chat with a friend.
Relationships: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey/Herc Shipwright
Series: Fandot Creativity [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398275
Kudos: 7





	Ovine Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> For ‘Five Years of Zurich’ back in December. The prompt was ‘sheep’, incredibly enough.

“I don’t know, Finn,” said Herc, slumping down into his armchair and regarding the other occupant of the room with a weary smile. “I should have known she wouldn’t give me a straight answer.”

His companion looked back at him, glass eyes piercingly bright and yellow.

“I know, I know. It was a lot to spring on her.“ He leaned forward in the chair, elbows on knees and head on hands. "She’s always so forthright - well, I don’t have to tell _you_ that. She’s always clear about what she wants. Why can’t she just… come out and say it?” He sighed. “Why am I the one thing she won’t be forthright about?”

The stuffed sheep regarded him critically. Herc was duly humbled.

“Of course, you’re right. She’s forthright about me all the time. About my taste in music and my car and my vegetarianism and whatever else catches her eye. So, what? Am I just a list of annoying habits, to her?”

Herc reached out a hand and patted Finn’s scraggy woollen head. “She doesn’t want to be the _reason_ I stay, Finn, old man. But she doesn’t want me _not_ to stay either. That’s something, isn’t it?”

He chuckled. “And I’ll tell you what else is something. These weeks with you, I’ve built up quite the immunity. Next time we walk through a sheep field, well. She’ll be laughing on the other side of her face.”


End file.
